


Happy New Years!

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, New Years, Omorashi, drunk, super fucking rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: This was rushed asf sorry





	

The night of New Year's Eve in St. Petersburg was always a celebration for Viktor. This year, he was finally going to spend it with the love of his life.   
"Wow that pirozhki smells really good, Viktor," Yuri said from the other room.  
"I'm making shchi, too, so leave room for that" Viktor said from the kitchen.  
The silver haired man grabbed the plate of now cooled pirozhkis and walked to the living room. There, Yuuri and a sleeping Maccachin were waiting for him.   
"The pirozhkis are ready" Viktor said  
"Okay Maccachin, time to get off the couch so we can eat...Maccachin?"  
The poodle was fast asleep next to Yuuri, showing no signs of waking up soon.  
"Well, it looks like that sleeping medicine I gave him kicked in fast. Looks like we won't have to worry about him getting scared by the fireworks" Viktor stated, "And that means we'll have the whole night to ourselves"  
After a while, the shchi from earlier had cooled down and the couple enjoyed it.  
"Wow Viktor, you're a better cook than I had imagined" Yuuri said  
Yuuri at this point had started to feel an urge in his bladder, but kept quiet a about it. He could wait until later. That was future Yuuri's problem.  
"Hey Yuuri, do you want some wine? I know you usually don't drink but hey, it's New Year's Eve!" 'Viktor is really enthusiastic tonight' Yuuri thought  
"Sure, why not?" Yuuri said with a smile  
As the two sat together on the couch and drank their wine, Yuuri realized how much of a mistake he had made. After three glasses, his was starting to get full fast. Very full. And now he was drunk. This was not a good idea. He chose not to say anything so he didn't look like too much of a drunken mess.  
And then he blacked out. Great.  
Viktor could tell that Yuuri was getting desperate.   
"Heyy Vitya~" Yuuri slurred his words  
Viktor knew the alcohol was starting to get to Yuuri.   
"Can you pour me another glass of wine, sweetie?"  
"I think three is enough Yuuri, you'll destroy your liver at this rate."  
"Well can you get me some water then pleeease?"  
"Okay then, Yuuri, if you say so" Viktor replied as he got up to get Yuuri a water bottle, "you do seem to need to go to the bathroom, though, so I don't think it's a good idea to be drinking so much, honey. You know your bladder is smaller than average"  
"But I'm holding it for you,Vitya" he teased Viktor as he wiggled his hips in desperation.  
"This really is going to be the best New Years I've had in a while"  
Yuuri looked Viktor in the eyes as he squirmed. Viktor started moving closer towards Yuuri. He climbed up on the drunk man and sat in his lap.   
He gripped himself as a wave of pressure came over his bladder. He could feel Viktor leaning into Yuuri's bladder.  
Viktor leaned closer into Yuuri's face, and Yuuri pulled him closer.  
Their lips met. Yuuri knew Viktor was going to use that the tactic of putting pressure on his bladder and then distracting him with a kiss. He still loved it when he did it,though.   
Yuuri spurted just from the excitement.  
"Ah Yuuri~,it seems like you're losing control," Viktor murmured, "let's not ruin the furniture, darling"  
Viktor unexpectedly picked up Yuuri and placed him on the floor.  
Yuuri squirmed on the cold hardwood floor, causing him to spurt more and more.  
Then the clock struck twelve.   
The grandfather clock chimed, the fireworks went off, and many neighbors shouted all at once.  
It made Yuuri jump in his seat.   
The flow had began. It started as a trickle and slowly went into a stream then full out total release.   
Yuuri's legs were spread wide open, giving Viktor the perfect view to his 'accident'.  
The hot piss pooled up around Yuuri as he winked at Viktor.  
He beckoned Viktor closer.  
Just as Viktor lowered himself to Yuuri's level on the floor, Yuuri pulled him closer  
"Happy New Years,Vitya" he said.


End file.
